The family reunion
by sakutarou21
Summary: This is a story that the Ushiromiya family recieves a special guests name Kanba. Lion Ushiromiya and Willard Wright knew Kanba and wanted to meet the Ushiromiya family in Rokkenjima. Sakutaro recieves a text message from a friend that a festival is taking place in Oshima and has no one to go with him. Sakutaro asks Maria if she wanted to go with Sakutaro to the festival.


**Maria and Sakutaro love** part1

this is a cute relationship of Maria and Sakutaro beginning their cute relationship.

Down on the island Rokkenjima, the Ushiromiya family began gathering family reunion. Maria was down at the beach with their cousins with, Battler, George, Jessica, and Ange. Maria was enjoying the fun time with her cousins and Ange wanted Maria to go on walk around the beach.

"Maria nee-chan lets go for a walk." Ange grab Maria's arm to grab her attention.

"Uu okay" Maria agreed to walk Ange with the permission from Battler, Jessica, and George. They all agreed that Maria and Ange would walk around the beach and Maria and Ange will come home before night time. Of course, Rokkenjima is a big island with beach, mountains, and forest.

"Maria nee-chan, it's nice to be on this island. I want to live here. You think it is nice here." Ange looked Maria and she looked back at Ange.

"Uu I it will be nice. I want to get married when I grow up with a nice man." Maria kept walking with Ange. The two looked around from the beach to the forest. Spotting the wonders of nature of the island.

"Uu look at this" they stopped and headed towards a plant. Maria looked at a plant that the plant was white. A white plant, Ange stared at the plant and she was thinking that it could be a sign of peace.

"It means peace" said Ange.

"Peace. This is peace." Maria said. "White is a color of purity."

"Purity" Ange asked, "What's that?"

Maria explained with details that could Ange an idea. "Well a priest from church told me that purity is another word for clean." Ange stared and winked her eyes. "meaning like peace."

"Ohh I get it," Ange would have thought something else. "What if a white plant could mean love?"

"A purity love uuu." Maria responded.

"Maria nee-chan, do you think you can fall in love with a boy at your age?" Maria looked at Ange responding her question that no one would ever asked her.

"Uuu well if the boy is right for me." Maria blushed. Probably thinking about Sakutaro that Sakutaro could be Maria's lover. But the time will come

"Maybe one day I want live somewhere peacefully in the mountains" Ange said happly as Maria stared at her with joy. "In the white mountains. Like Mount Fuji."

"Mount Fuji. The mountains are cold." Maria said.

As the two girls started to walk down at the beach, Battler, Jessica, and George stared at the two girls walking away.

"Huh girls will be girls" Jessica sighted.

"How far they are going?" Battler asked.

"I don't know but they know their way back." George responded.

"This is Rokkenjima." Jessica said, "Rokkenjima is a big island the we are on."

"I'll head back in the house and rest" Battler said as he headed back to the house. Jessica and George stayed outside for a while to have a talk. They were thinking about Ange's health.

"I am starting to feel something strange about Ange." Jessica was feeling that sooner or later Ange's health would be bad. But George knew that the Ushiromiya family already has a physician.

"We have a physician. Dr. Nanjo is a doctor for the Ushiromiya family and also Grandpa's doctor." George looked at Jessica and Jessica wasn't sure if having one physician could be enough to lookout over Ange.

"That's not enough" Jessica replied. "I mean, we need more physicians to look over Ange. Ange's health is not good. Probably not good for her age."

"Hmm" George started to wounder. "What if we get a somebody like a construction worker to remodel the little room upstairs next to grandpa's room into a hospital room. That way we could have more physicians to look over Ange."

"Yeah, but that could take a while. I don't grandpa will agree." Jessica said. Well I am going back inside."

Jessica headed back to the house and George also began to head back to the house.

After 6 hours, Maria and Ange came back to the mansion from walking around the beach and also the island.

"That was a nice walk, Maria nee-chan." Ange said in a happy mood.

"Uuu it was fun." Maria said. "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we'll have a visitor."

"A visitor" Ange stared.

"Yes" Maria replied.

The both head inside to rest for tomorrow. The others was upstairs. The Aunts and Uncles were in the living room having a chit-chat. Rosa and Kyrie came out of the living room and saw Maria and Ange.

"Hello you two. You came back. Seems in a happy mood." Rosa said.

"Uu I took Ange around for a walk at the beach and around the island." Maria said.

"I love Rokkenjima." Ange was happy on how the island was big and knowing that there was no limit of hanging around.

"Mama who's coming tomorrow?" Maria asked Rosa.

"Your cousin, Lion" Rosa replied.

"Oh that's reminds me. I have to tell the butlers to prepared for tomorrow"

Kyrie had to tell the butlers to do preparation for tomorrow.

"Aunt Rosa" Rosa turned to Ange. "What are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at noon we'll have a family reunion" Rosa replied.

"A family reunion" Ange stared.

"Yes. We'll have food, drinks, and games" Rosa said.

"Uu we'll have tomorrow Ange." Maria said in a cheer tone.

"I guess we better get ready for tomorrow." Rosa said.

"Uu I guess I better clean up myself and be ready for tomorrow.

Maria and Ange headed upstairs to bath and rest for tomorrows visit. At that moment, Shannon came to see Rosa.

"Rosa-sama, I think we'll have three guests." Shannon said. "I know is Lion, Willard, and a little boy."

"Hmm a little boy" Rosa asked.

"Yes ma'am" Shannon replied.

"Well tomorrow we'll see who's coming." Rosa replied thinking it might be a new guest.

"Well I guess I better head back to the servants bedroom to rest and prepare for tomorrow." Shannon said. "Excuse me."

As Shannon left the room, Rosa headed upstairs to rest at her bedroom.

The next day, the Ushiromiya family and the servants was waiting for the guests to have a family reunion. Upstairs in the bedroom, Battler, Jessica, George, Maria, and Ange were playing Monopoly. Maria was thinking that if Lion would come, she would like to play hide-and-seek. That reminded her when she was about 6 years old.

"Maria"

Maria looked up and Jessica said 'Maria' but Maria was in her think mode.

"Uu yeah" Maria responded.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Maria onee-chan, is something the matter?" Ange also asked.

"Uu I'm fine" Maria replied.

"It's your turn." Jessica said.

Maria got the 2 dice and began rolling the dice. "I have to move 8" she got the small gray hat and landed on a free parking block. "Uu free parking for me."

"Wow Maria is good" George said.

"Uu I am good" Maria cheered.

As they were playing, a knock on a door was sound. "Excuse me, the guests arrived" Shannon said.

"There here" George said.

The Ushiromiya cousins went out of the room to head downstairs. They notice that Lion and Willard arrived.

"Hello mother and father" Lion said.

"Hello Lion" Natsuhi greeted.

"Hello Champ" Krauss greeted.

"We have to greet them too" Battler said.

The cousins went towards to Lion and Willard to greet them.

"Hello welcome" Battler greeted.

"Welcome" the cousins greeted.

"Hello there" Lion said. "You guys know Willard right.

"Yes" Maria said. "Uu Willard this is Ange."

Ange looked at Willard but Willard never saw a little girl with auburn hair with small pink pigtails, a green dress with a lavender bow tie and white socks with black shoes. Ange was confused.

"Hello Ange nice to meet you" Willard greeted.

"Hello" Ange greeted shyly.

"Will that's my daughter" Rudolf said.

"Well I guess we better eat then" Lion said.

"Ohh by the way I have a friend coming" Willard said. The servants and the Ushiromiya family stared. "A friend of mine is coming."

Maria was thinking that if it was Sakutaro. Nah she didn't think that Sakutaro would be the guest.

"ohh sure" Krauss said. Everybody agreed.

"Hello, is this the Ushiromiya Family" A man spoke.

"Yes come on in" Lion requested.

Maria knew it wasn't Sakutaro. Perhaps Sakutaro would come a little later. Ange never saw man looking like in his 30's.

"Maria who is he" Ange asked.

"I don't know" Maria replied.

Willard introduced the guy "this is Kanba Tosheko. Kanba this the Ushiromiya family." The Ushiromiya family greeted him and also the servants. Maria and Ange never knew who that man was. Probably the man wouldn't do anything suspicious.

"Well should we wait for the food?" Lion said.

"Oh about that" Kanon replied, "We are having a bit delay."

"What?" Krass said.

"What do you mean?" Rosa asked.

"The servants left to go grocery shopping. They left about 3 hours. They should arrive in no time." Kanon spoke. It was disappointing that there was no food ready to make for the guests and for the Ushiromiya family.

"How long will it take?" Rudolf asked.

"About another hour" Kanon replied.

Everybody stood shocked. But Lion had an idea.

"Let's just chill out in the living room" Lion requested.

"Sure, I'll get tea for everyone" Shannon said.

The servants went to the kitchen to prepare the drinks. The Ushiromiya family went to the living room to have a chit-chat.

"Ohh I'm hungry" Ange said. Her stomach growled.

"I'm sure that the other servants would be here soon" Jessica wondered.

"Well let's just hang around here with the guests." George said.

An hour later, the servants arrived back to Rokkenjima with food and drinks by boat. Once the servants got off the boat, they unloaded all the stuff.

"Well we should hurry back inside. Probably the guests arrived" Genji said.

All the servants headed to the mansion to prepared supper. Once inside the mansion, they headed to the kitchen.

"All right lets lay the stuff on the counter" Genji requested.

The servants laid the stuff on the counter and Shannon came in to notify that the guests arrived.

Meanwhile in the living room, the guests were having a talk. But something hilarious. The Ushiromiya family were having fun joking around and telling jokes.

"It sure is nice meet you guys" Kanba said.

"Well Kanba" Lion said. Kanba turned to look at Lion, "The Ushiromiya family is rich and owns this huge island."

"Wow" Kanba was surprised. He never ever heard anybody or a family owning an huge island. "I think you have a royal family", he said.

"My family is not royal. There just normal family" Lion responded.

"This is your first time here in Rokkenjima island." Willard said, "you'll get to know around."

"Well sure." Kanba responded. "By the way you guys. I have heard that you guys have a famous painting."

"Well yeah. It's in the lobby by the main entrance of the house." Lion said.

"Oh. Well you guys don't mind that I could see it" Kanba requested.

"Well sure" Lion said, "Follow me"

"I go too" Maria said.

"Me too" Ange said.

"Well then, I guess we'll see the portrait." Lion said as he took Kanba to see the painting. Maria, Ange, and Willard also join them.

"This is the painting. We the Ushiromiya family called it the 'Portrait of Beatrice'" Lion said.

Kanba never saw a well done painting that it is hung up on the wall at a big hall way.

"Wow. I bet this portrait of Beatrice costs you a fortune." Kanba was surprised of how the Ushiromiya can buy anything of their money.

"You guys bought it" Kanba asked.

"No" Lion answered, "This portrait was drew long time ago by a painter."

"Oh" Kanba wondered.

"Beatrice can do anything with her magic." Maria said, "She can help you on anything. She is well known as the golden witch and she still exists."

"Hmm" Kanba wondered.

As they were talking about Beatrice, the main door opened and Maria, Ange, Lion, Willard and the servants, Kanon and Shannon saw that it was Sakutaro. Sakutaro was dancing all around having earphones on. Kanba never saw a young boy with a blonde hair with a half orange that lead back from the head and has 2 pointed ears. Wearing a large yellow gown with a red scar and has a medal.

"Uu, that's Sakutaro. My dancer" Maria smiled.

Sakutaro danced all the music by hearing the on his phone. He tapped his feet, moving around and his hips side-to-side. The Ushiromiya family came into the hallway of the entrance of the mansion to see Sakutaro dancing.

"Wow he's a good dancer" Krauss was surprised.

"Wow, where did he learned that?" Jessica questioned.

Sakutaro danced and danced and even he danced the salsa.

"He's funny." Ange chuckled.

"He's good at dancing" Kanba said.

After Sakutaro's music was over, he stopped dancing and took his earphones off his ears to put them away. He went to close the main door and took his iphone out of his pocket to check the time. Once that he got a text from a friend to let him know that tomorrow a festival will occur in Oshimia. "Hmm" he wondered. Sakutaro doesn't have anybody to go. Poor fella. Once he finished reading his text messages, he put his phone away in his pocket.

"Ahem" Maria drew attention.

Sakutaro looked up at the celling thinking that someone called him

"Sakutaro I'm right here" Maria said.

Sakutaro looked at Maria thinking if the celling was talking.

"Uryu Maria come on in" Sakutaro requested.

"Uu Sakutaro why don't you come in this way" Maria gave the signal to Sakutaro to get to Maria and the others.

"Oh, Coming" Sakutaro walked to Maria and the both hugged each other and let go.

"Where you've been?" Maria questioned.

"I was here on this island." Sakutaro replied.

"Where did you sleep?" Maria asked.

"At the other house called Kuwadorian" Sakutaro said.

"Uu" Maria wondered.

"You think I'm sexy of dancing" Sakutaro asked.

Everyone was shocked that Sakutaro made that question, but they already know Sakutaro.

"Yes" Maria replied, "Uu Sakutaro, we have a special guest."

"Who me?" Sakutaro got surprised, "I am the guest."

"You're the member of the Ushiromiya family" Maria said, "This is Kanba"

Sakutaro looked at Kanba. "Kanba this is Sakutaro." Maria introduced each other and the both greeted.

"I'm gonna check the other servants if the supper is ready." Kanon said and started to head the kitchen to see if the supper was ready.

"Well, I guess I better prepared the table" Shannon headed down to the dining hall.

"Uryu Puku puku" Sakutaro sighted his words.

"What is it my boy?" Maria worried.

"I'm hungry" Sakutaro said.

"We'll have Supper" Krauss replied.

"I'm going to the living watch sexy ladies on TV" Sakutaro said as he walked into the living room. The Ushiromiya family got surprised that they never heard Sakutaro saying those things. But Sakutaro is well known by the Ushiromiya family.

"Well that was something" Jessica said.

"He's a boy" George said.

Kanon came into the lobby to notify them that the food is almost ready.

The Ushiromiya family and also the guest, Kanba headed to the dining hall.

Maria went into the living room to get Sakutaro so they could go to the dining hall.

"Sakutaro it's time to eat." Maria requested.

"Coming" Sakutaro jumped from the couch to head to the dining hall.

At the dining hall, Shannon got the table prepared with plates, spoons, forks, and cups. Kanba never saw a huge dining hall with a large dining table.

"Wow this place is huge" Kanba said.

"Looks like this is a nice royal dining hall" Willard said.

Kanon came into the dining hall notify them that supper is almost ready.

"Have a seat, Supper is on the way." Kanon went inside the kitchen to get 3 plates of chips. All the people sat down on the chair to wait for the supper. Kanon came in holding 2 plates of chips and Gohda also helped Kanon with one plate of chips to sat them on the middle of the table.

"Oh boy chips, gimmie" Sakutaro jumped.

"Calm down" Rosa requested.

"You're sure hungry" Lion said.

"It sure is nice here Will" Kanba said.

"Well thanks to Lion that was his idea." Willard replied.

"What me" Lion argued.

"Murder she wrote" Sakutaro Added.

"Watching TV Huh" Willard said.

"No. I called Lion the What me show" Sakutaro chuckled.

Lion stared at Sakutaro smirking.

"I'm pinching your butt for that" Lion scolded.

"Butt pincher and butt lander." Sakutaro replied back.

Genji came into the dining hall to notify that supper is ready.

"Oh boy I can't wait what we will have." Sakutaro said

"Okay here's the supper" Kanon came in the dining hall with 5 bowl of soup and other servants came in with sandwiches and also a bowl of soups to lay on the table for the people to eat. Shannon came in for the drinks that were layout on the cart. She and the other servants helped Shannon to put drinks on the table.

"Wow this is good" Kanba got emotional that the family didn't need for them to prepared food and drinks by themselves.

"Enjoy" Kanba said and bowed.

The Ushiromiya family and the guests enjoyed their supper. Kanba felt that he was in a royal family.

After the Ushiromiya family and the guests were done eating, Kanba checked the time on his watch.

"Look at the time, I have to go." Kanba stood up from the chair and realize that the sun was lowering.

"You're leaving" Lion asked.

"Yes" Kanba replied.

"Will Okay I'll walk you" Lion suggested.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys and girls. Thank you for inviting me as your guest and also for the supper" Kanba thanked with joy

"No problem. Come back any time" Krauss comfort.

"I'll see you around" Jessica said.

"Nice knowing you" Natsuhi responded.

"Come back soon" Maria waved.

"Okay goodbye" Kanba waved them goodbye and the servants and the Ushiomiya family waved him back.

As soon Lion walked Kanba down to the docks at the beach, Willard stated that Kanba worked at a fashion factory.

"Kanba is a good sewer" Willard said.

"Uu mama, just like you" Maria said happy.

"Well I am the owner and boss of the Anti-Rosa Fashion Company" Rosa replied.

Maria saw the similarity that her mother Rosa and Kanba have skills of sewing. Sakutaro looks at Ange that she was looking down dazing off.

"Uryu Ange you okay" Sakutaro asked.

"I don't feel good" Ange felt dizzy and felt a headache.

"Sweeting do feel dizzy" Kyrie got worried.

"You we take her upstairs" Rudolf requested.

Rudolf and Kyrie stood up from their chairs to grab Ange and taking her upstairs to the guest room.

"I knew that this will happen to Ange" Jessica said.

"Uryu poor Ange" Sakutaro frowned.

In the guest bedroom, Rudolf lay Ange on the bed and Kyrie had to find Ange's medicine. Maria and Sakutaro walked in to find out about Ange's condition.

"Uryu is she okay?" Sakutaro asked.

"Yes she will be okay" Rudolf replied back, "She has to get some rest."

Sakutaro left the room to head at his own room. Maria went to see Sakutaro. Sakutaro looked out the window and seeing the sunset.

"Uu are you okay Sakutaro?" Maria asked.

"Yeah" Sakutaro replied, "It's about Ange. Her health is not good Uyru"

Maria approached Sakutaro to hug him from behind.

"It's okay Sakutaro" Maria comfort him. She led go of Sakutaro and he turned to Maria.

"I think she needs to see a nurse from a general hospital in Tokyo or Yokohama" Sakutaro suggested.

Maria felt upset and down. Probably Sakutaro was right. Ange needs to be take care of by doctors or nurses at a general hospital in the city.

"Well let's Uncle Rudolf and Aunt Kyrie take care of it" Maria suggested.

"Uryu" Sakutaro said. He pop something in his mind about the festival that coming up tomorrow at Oshimia. "Oh Maria"

"Uu yes" Maria responded.

"Tomorrow the festival is taking place in Oshimi and I have nobody to take. Would you like to come with me" Sakutaro asked her out.

Maria was surprised that Sakutaro asked her out. Thinking going on a date.

"Uu sure. I'll go with you." Maria responded with her joyfulness.

"Uryu" Sakutaro got a positive answer.

"What time will start and end?" Maria asked.

"From 6:00pm to 12:30am" Sakutaro replied.

"Uu, okay then. Tomorrow it is." Maria was happy that she and Sakutaro will go each other at a festival.

"Well I guess I better wash up and get some rest." Sakutaro said. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay" Maria said.

Maria left the room and head to the guest room with Ange.

This the Love story of part 1 from Maria and Sakutaro. Sakutaro askes Maria if she want to go with Sakutaro at a festival in Oshimi. Stay tune for part 2.


End file.
